What I've Lost
by gaaraofthefunk13
Summary: What was once there, is gone now. Memories escaped, what are the two girls to do when their dreams haunt them of a forgotten past? "I love you, but I can't remember you." "Just goes to show you how cruel life can be." / "Stay back!" "Why?" "...Just cuz.."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The wind blew harshly around the buildings. Shaking and rattling anything in site. The date? It wasn't important, nothing felt important anymore. The only thing that mattered was that nagging feeling that kept making her heart clench unbearably. It was a feeling of regret, regret of something forgotten. Forgotten what though was the true question. A question which, to her, could never be answered.

She held her knees tighter to her chest, hoping to the ease the pain for a loss of which she didn't understand. Everything felt wrong, she felt like she didn't belong. But how could she not belong? She was safe at home, in her room, waiting for another boring day to take over the current one.

The windows rattled and vibrated in protest against the wind while lighting lit the room, shadowing everything ominously. The room was crowded oh so very crowded. A small bed set off to the wall far from the window with a night stand next to it. Soda bottles and homework assignments lay discarded and forgotten across the room. Romance novels filled the first two selves of a book case that nearly reached the ceiling while the others were crowded with valuables that could never be replaced and note books. An old 1960's television sat on a wooden stand in the corner that was hardly used, dusty origami figures covered it's top, colorful and beautiful but useless in every way. There was a wooden dresser straight across from the bed with a clock, papers, and even more books scattered across it's top. There was a computer desk off to the side of that which had various papers and books on it, and the window was behind that.

The papers that sat atop of the computer desk all asked one question. _What have I lost?_ Those four words were repeated over and over until a ream of paper was filled with that simple question. But no matter how many times she wrote it -or carved it into her hand- she just couldn't seem to remember. The feeling that was left over make her feel empty and broken on the inside. A feeling that was nearly killing her. So tried to think about the simple things, like her name, her age, anything that would easy her aching heart. Though in never worked.

Her blue eyes searched for anything that could make her remember only to come up empty handed and dry when she refused to blink in fear of missing something.

The room lit up again this time followed by thunder that shook the old house. But it wasn't the thunder that woke the family from their sleep. It was a scream from a broken heart, one filled with pain, sorrow, and regret. One that would never be understood...

**One Year Later**

Kimberly sat comfortably on the living room couch eating her pudding happily. Every once in awhile she'd take a break to mutter to it about how it tasted so dang good or to purr at it. She was just lucky that it wasn't alive or else it might have ran away from her. She would have ran away from her if she was pudding. Eating the last bite of her prized chocolate treat she let out loud cry.

"Mom! My pudding's all gone!" She wailed crying in her hands while attempting lick to the spoon that was by her nose.

The sixteen year old girl jumped up to her feet and walked towards the kitchen her brown hair flowing behind her like a wave. She really hadn't expected her mother to answer seeing as the woman was probably tending to the garden behind her home with a few of the maids.

The Mejia home was lavishly decorated and the kitchen was no exception. The room was hardly used for meals, they had a dinning hall for that.

"I see you little chocolate buddy," Kimberly said in a creepy voice as she reached into the metallic fridge and grabbed the pudding cup.

She pulled the paper off the top as her brown eyes basically raped the dessert. Licking her lips she happily left the room and began feasting on the precious food.

Her heart had been hurting for almost two years though. A dull, nerve racking feeling that sometimes woke her up at night. She'd have dreams of a man that she couldn't see but she felt strangely attached to.

It was hunting season for her and the people. Soon they'd all have a blast helping keep the population down. She couldn't wait to sink her fingers into a neck and feel the blood seep from between them. Oh how fun it was for being an immortal princess and killing the stupid, filthy mortals that lived on the ground.

**Somewhere in South Dakota**

The bell rang again as the students collected their belongings and fled to their lockers with one thing on their mind, getting on the bus and getting the heck outta dodge. A short brunette held her books tightly to her chest as she left her science class; a glared plastered on her face for anyone who had the thought to speak to her. She didn't like people, in fact she was scared of them so she tended to lock herself in her room, isolated from human interaction. It was something you learned to do though after being rejected by so many.

Just a few years ago she'd left the only place she'd felt cared for, a place that made any feeling of pain disappear without a second thought. But now she was back at the place were it all started and the feeling of loss had scarred her forever.

She pulled her locker door open with an irritated sigh as her classmates gravitated towards their lockers.

"Sorry," she muttered, moving to the side slightly as Bre reached her locker.

She waved her dark hand at her and got down on her knees as she started putting her combination in, "It's fine."

Chyenne's face flushed slightly, oh how she hated having to talk to people. They always made a feeling of pain rush through her. She pushed her unneeded science book onto the top shelf of her locker and grabbed her back pack. Then, slamming the locker door shut she quickly walked down the hallway. She never exactly picked up her feet, they more or less seemed to just slide across the tiled floor. It was her freshmen year but she didn't seem to care about any of it the same way her classmates did. She was the weirdo, the one that watched the anime and purposely sung Japanese songs just to annoy her music teacher.

Pushing the heavy door open roughly she let out a sigh of relief as the cool fall air fanned her face. She clenched onto her books tighter as she forced a smile that she gave to the elderly bus driver.

"Hi Gary."

"Hi sweetheart," Gary smiled back as he checked her name off of the bus roster.

Quickly she made her way to the third seat towards the front that she had deemed as her's. It was a seat in which most people left her alone.

So Chyenne placed her backpack and binder down before sliding into the seat and cuddling up in the corner. Her heart still ached for the unknown. She felt like she was missing something. She just wanted to be loved more than anything else. Something told her that she had been at one point. But she just shook her head now and turned her net-book on and started playing her playlist. She closed her blue eyes and allowed her bangs to shade her eyes as she listened to the music that was blaring through the headset.

**I wrote this... Mostly because I'm depressed and this idea was just begging to typed out. And because I was sad because my stupid phone has decided to take a little brake in the garbage can. -_-' Stupid evil phone breaking on me during conversations and making me wait to tell people why... Anyways, I hope anyone who has read this likes it thus far. If you want me to update sooner than what I have planned, there's a nice little button that says review, and it really like's to be clicked. Actually I think they should make that button giggle when you press it. I know that'd I press it a lot more if it giggled... To the point, I really pineapple pizza right now... Okay so that wasn't the point. Please, please review and I will start getting things flowing *cough* Bringintheothermaincharacters *cough* Review? Please? Just once? No? Fine, no giggles for you**


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly kicked her feet into the pool next to her home. That nagging feeling was getting worse and was slowly starting to make her feel like she was crazy. To add to that her dreams were also getting worse. She still couldn't see who he was but she could feel his hands on her and she could feel her heart beat harder with a love that she just couldn't seem to understand.

Pink and white lilies decorated the water and floated pleasantly across the cool surface. Small fish fluttered their tails behind them as they swerved with elegance through the crystal clear water. The croaking of tiny green frogs could be heard as they splashed noisily into the water and swam around the girl's feet causing a small smile to grace her features.

"Hello my lady."

Kimberly's brown eyes looked up at Movei, a good friend and helper around the palace.

"Oh hi Movei."

"Is something wrong?" Movei asked her, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh no I was just thinking," Kimberly smiled up at her scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Are you thinking about hunting? Or maybe Riiko?" The older girl questioned, winking suggestively.

"Oh right Riiko. Nope I wasn't thinking about him."

"Oh..."

The brown eyed girl nodded her head and watched the water ripple gracefully around her feet. It felt relaxing to her but for some strange reason... She felt like something was missing. Shaking her head she stood to her feet and started walking back inside, Movei following behind her loyally. What she wanted the most right now, was to talk to her mother to try and sort her feelings out. No matter what she had to get rid of these dreams if she was going to get married to Riiko.

He was the man that her Apa and mother had picked out for her. Truthfully he wasn't a bad guy at all. He was kind and never did anything that she wouldn't approve of. It was no secret to her though, that Riiko didn't even seem to like girls. Kimberly gave a small smirk at that thought. He was gay, or bi, either way they were nothing more than friends and that was all that they could ever be. Of course she loved her parents, but an arrange marriage was hardly something she wanted and right now...right now she wanted to find out who the man was that was haunting her dreams. Pulling the door open to the main living area she stopped. Her mother was talking to what sounded like a man... A voice that sounded familiar but strangely outta place.

"Please... Please..." The man's voice pleaded, deep and smooth.

"I... You'll have to wait..." A shaky sigh escaped her mother's throat. "You... You know when you'll be able to see her, you have to wait til then."

"I can't wait!"

A loud crash was heard followed by the braking of glass than a broken sob.

"P-Please..."

"I... I can't... I'm sorry, Itachi, you have to be patient..." Her mother's voice sounded almost as pained as the mans.

Kimberly stood frozen, she couldn't see anything that was going in the room but she had a feeling that it had something to do with her. Her heart seemed to ache, not for her mother but for the man that she didn't know. Who was he? His name, Itachi... It sounded so familiar but yet...so distant at the time.

"You'll have your chance when the hunting begins," her Apa's voice broke in. "Until then don't come back... You agreed to these rules before even though things have clearly changed seeing as you are back... Now you will play on our rules, you'd just better hope she doesn't kill you once the lust for blood kicks in."

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the ground<strong>

The clock read 3:15 am and most of the family slept. Chyenne sat up in her bed, staring wide eyed and breathing heavily. Her chest heaved and her heart fluttered erratically.

"Meow!"

She turned her head towards the door to spot her small black and white kitten bouncing onto her bed and rushing over to her. He rubbed his nose against her hand trying to get her pet him. When she refused to touch the animal he bit her finger gently and attempted to lift her hand onto his head. Chyenne sighed softly as she started to pet the cat's soft fur then when he started purring she picked him up and held him to her chest.

"How do you always know when I'm awake Hidan?" She questioned the animal.

The kitten continued to purr loudly and rub himself against her hand. With another sigh she put the kitten down and curled up under the blankets.

"Meow...Meow... Meow meow..."

"Shut up Hidan."

"Meow meow meow."

"It's three in the morning I'm not going to pet you."

"Meow meow."

"Hidan go to bed."

"Meow," the kitten seemed to beg.

He moved over to where he knew her head laid and started to scratch at the blankets in attempt to get her hands out from under the covers.

Chyenne growled and tossed her blankets off of her as she picked the animal up and padded over to her door.

"Good night, Hidan," She smiled at him as she dropped him outside of her room and shut the door quickly.

Her body stiffened slightly and she looked towards her window. She felt as if she were being watched, and the nightmare that she had earlier didn't help either. The dream. She couldn't really remember the dream but she could feel her heart beat with fear.

What if someone really was on the other side of her window? Slowly she walked over towards the computer desk and pushed the mobile chair out of her way. She leaned over the glass desk and pushed the curtain off to the side quickly.

There was no one there. A sigh of relief escaped her lips only to come short as her eyes snapped towards the corner of the glass. She narrowed her eyes on a branch that had suddenly shook violently as if something had grabbed it and attempted to rip it from the tree. Her breathing came out in frantic pants as she rushed from her bedroom and fled down the stairs, not caring if she were to wake anyone from their sleep. Even if she wanted to stop running she knew that she couldn't. Her body kept her moving as if this one thing could be the thing to save her. She had to see, she had to know. Her heart told her that someone was in that tree, but her mind shouted that it was impossible and that she should just forget the silly idea.

But her feet kept her moving until she was climbing the hill behind her house. Once again she had the feeling of eyes on her. A gasp escaped her lips as she fell to the ground. She looked behind her and the branch that had caused her to trip. Chyenne gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to move what she guessed was a sprained ankle.

"Chyenne..."

Her blue eyes widened and she snapped her head to face the voice that had called to her. Her heart pounded frantically with joy and finally the feeling of something forgotten seemed to be fading. But while her heart rejoiced her brain started to make her feel fear for the man that stood in front of her.

And then a name escaped her lips, one that she couldn't believe she would even utter out loud, "...Sasuke..."

A smile graced his lips.

**And I shall call that good enough, I hope it wasn't to terrible, I didn't go and proof read it so...yeah. Anyways I'm guessing the review button didn't worrk seeing as I got told it didn't giggle... Stupid review button making me sound stupider than I can be/am... Anyways please review cause it's really nice to hear from you, and... Read the next chapter. Well don't read it if you don't like the story cause that'd just be stupid but if you do like it than you should...Yeah... BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

A sigh escaped Chyenne's lips as she held her books tightly to her chest. She couldn't get that smile out of her mind nor could she seem to forget him standing in her back yard at all. It didn't make any sense. But every time she tried to think back on it her mind became hazy so she could no longer focus on the night before. What would she do? More importantly, what could she do? So far the feeling that had been nagging at her hand left her completely so she no longer felt as worried. Too bad for her that feeling was replaced with one that was constantly keeping her mind on him and only him, it felt like she wasn't allowed to think about anything else but that one person.

Sasuke Uchiha. What was he doing right now? Was he watching her from the tree beside her window? Wait…if he did that than he'd be considered a creepy stalker man… Well there was a first for everything she guessed.

Picking up her pace she kept her eyes down and focused a glare at the floor as she walked into the gym. Other students were also filling the large room and walking past her quickly. It was a short cut for most of them, to get to other classes. They all figured it was easier than always walking around the gymnasium and taking the chance of being late for their class, even if they were given four minutes between each bell. Besides, even if the teachers wanted to stop them from using the gym they knew it was pointless, there were just too many students who would go against them and use it anyway.

Chyenne sighed softly as she finally made it out of the crowed room that she hated most. She wasn't very coordinated so she doubted that when she had the choice of P.E. or health that she'd take the more physical class. But that wasn't the only reason why she hated the room either. It was also because every time she walked through it she and everyone that walked past her ignored her, she was reminded of how very unwanted she was in the school. She didn't really have any place that she could fit into. Just painting her nails black was enough to suddenly make her the school Goth (A/N: My computer say's that's capitalized :/).

Her glare faltered and her features softened slightly as her thoughts became more depressing. She kept her head down and started to approach her locker, pressing her books tighter against her chest as if it could take away the rejection of her classmates.

A loud gasp erupted from her lips as she watched her books drop to the ground in front of her. Chyenne stared in shock for a moment, not looking up at the person who had bumped into her, then gave a nervous giggle as she got down on her knees and began to collect the items.

"I-I'm sorry that was my fault I wasn't… I wasn't watching were I was going," she said as she giggled, picking up the books as quickly as she could.

There was no answer from the other person so she guessed that they either didn't care or were simply going spit something out at her. However much to her surprise she could see someone's knees as they got down and began to help her collect the school items.

"Don't… It wasn't your fault," a deep, smooth and calm voice attempted to sooth her mind.

She stopped all of her movement and slowly started to look at the person in front of her. She knew that voice; she remembered the feel it had given her when she had first heard it, uttering her name in the dark of the night. Her blue eyes grew wide as she stared at the male in front of her. That was the only thing she could do. She could only stare; only stare at the person who had been haunting her dreams and heart for who knows how long.

Suddenly her mind seemed to understand what was going on more and she looked around her, taking note that the hallway was completely empty; the bell had probably already rung…

"Sasuke…" She whispered, not looking into his eyes but staring at his hands as they collected the last of her books. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a transfer student."

Chyenne looked up at him, frowning as she did so. He was lying, she knew, and he knew that she knew. His features were soft and showed nothing to her, but he sent off a feeling of peace. She felt safe and happy with him, more so than she had ever felt anywhere else… And that scared her.

* * *

><p>Kimberly sat in her room and stared at the wall, her mind deep in thought. Who was this, Itachi person and why did she get butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about him? This man that she didn't know, he made her feel… Well she didn't know, but she liked it. It made her feel a sort of…contentment that she had never felt before. What could the feeling be? It could be a number of things, she supposed, but what she guessed it was, she didn't understand the most. Love. That's what she guessed it be, but how she could love a man that she didn't know she was unsure. The world had a strange way of doing things she guessed.<p>

With a soft sigh Kimberly pushed herself up and brushed her hair away from her face. Seeing as she had nothing to do, she figured she could just go to town and maybe do a bit of shopping. She wasn't completely sure yet though… She shook her head slowly as the door to her room opened. Movei walked into the silently, her short blonde hair framing her face softly. The young woman held a rather large brown box in her small hands as she approached the sixteen year only girl.

"This package just arrived for you my lady," the woman announced, placing said item on the plush carpet in front of the bed.

Kimberly stared at the box curiously as she got off of her bed and onto her knees in front of the closed box. It was taped up securely with clear tape that seemed to be over lapped repeatedly. As far as she could remember though, she hadn't ordered anything to receive a box like the one that sat in front of her.

The teenage girl turned her head as she searched her room for a sharp blade to cut into the tape. It was a freezing day in hell when there wasn't a knife or some kind of blade in her icy room. She stood to her feet and walked over to her desk and started rummaging through her drawers. The girl found a verity of pens, pencils, markers, and multi-colored pieces of papers which she was reserving for birthday and/or wedding invitations. A sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head. It felt odd that the desk seemed to suddenly have anything sharp in it. Giving off another sigh Kimberly wrapped her long, slender fingers around a black pen, walked back over to the taped box, and dropped to her knees in front of it.

The immortal girl raised the pen above her head and plunged it through the tape in an almost violent manor. Movei's eyes widened as she watched her cut through the tape with the point of her pen.

Kimberly opened the box quickly, excitement running through her as she peered down into the container. Her brown eyes went wide when she noticed a small white letter with her name written elegantly on the front of it. Reaching down into the box she picked the paper up and slowly unfolded it, her hands shaking making the task more difficult. As soon as the paper was unfolded she began to read it.

The note fell from her hands and she stared wide eyed at the door.

Movei shifted slightly and looked at the girl, "Well… What did it say?"

"…" Kimberly looked up at her, her eyes unsure. "It said, "Meet me at the market at 3:00 pm, I have something to tell you." She shook her head, "No one signed it at the end…"

"You can't go!"

Movei's cry seemed to go unnoticed however as the brown haired teen stood her feet and stared at her alarm clock. In bright blue numbers, the clock read 2:45.

**And that is where I chose to leave it because I am lazy and my tummy hurts Poor tummy… Annnnnyways, I hope it wasn't too bad over all and now my cat is licking himself in front of the screen -_- He's such a bright kitten… I get off task very easily now that I think about… I could just erase this and forget it but eh, to lazy XD Any who I was really happy to see the reviews for the last chapter, they made me smile, I had started this chapter a lot sooner but it took me a long time to finish that last part ^^; So I hope you all liked and please review the next chapter… Review if you don't want me to make the authors note so long XD And I'm ranting… Giggle?**


	4. Chapter 4

"My lady you really shouldn't go without knowing who-"

"I'm going, end of discussion!"

Kimberly walked past Movie swiftly, her silky skirts flowing behind her as she glided past the woman. She was determined to meet the stranger that had been willing to send her an anonymous letter. It wasn't everyday that someone went to the trouble to send a betrothed teenager a message. However if the letter was from a woman… Well she'd just kindly walk away.

"Don't worry so much about me Movei," Kimberly smiled towards her. "I always carry a weapon with me just in case something comes up."

Movei smiled slightly and sighed, "Well, you certainly are your father's daughter aren't you?"

"Well I'd think so."

The woman stared at the dark haired girl as she walked to the door, "…Just be careful."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and smiled as her response. Then she wrapped her fingers around the door handle, pulled it the door open…

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped Chyenne's lips as she stood up and walked over to her second period seat. She liked the fact that her first two classes were in the same room and she actually liked the teacher that taught the classes. Her first class of the day was a Leadership class, which she only took because she didn't want to take the class that involved farming. The current subject hadn't been her first choice of a class however because she had been originally signed up in band for her second period class. However the new band teacher wasn't exactly anyone's friend, so after the second day she had changed it to the only class that sounded even remotely interesting. So she was now in parenting class.<p>

Oh the wonderful joys of parenting class.

Chyenne looked up at the girl who sat across from her before looking back towards the book that she was reading. Than her mind started to wonder again. She hadn't seen Sasuke since the day before in the hall, and to be honest, she felt relieved in a strange sort of way that she hadn't. A muttering came from the front of the room that reminded her of the teacher, Mrs. Remand, and a certain smooth deep voice. Wait… That voice…

She looked up quickly towards the door where her teacher stood talking to HIM. Ugh there was just something about him that seemed to drive her nuts but at the same time stick as close to him as possible. Sasuke looked over towards her as her teacher pointed to the seat next to her, his dark eyes held no emotion. She stiffed, and as she did so, she could see the corners of his lips turn up into a smile…

* * *

><p>By the time Kimberly finally made it to the market she felt like she was over three hours late. She had taken a slow walk due to the fact that a part of her was completely and utterly unsure about her choice to go and met the stranger. Shoving her hands into the pockets of the coat that she wore she looked up with a defiant expression. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed a man watching her closely, his only visible blue eyes –his other eye was covered by long blonde bangs- glistening from the sun light. Part of his blonde hair was pulled up behind his head while the rest cascaded down his back. Over all the man was…beautiful…<p>

Taking a deep, shaky breath she walked over to him and held the note out at arm's length.

"Did you write this?" Kimberly questioned, her hand shaking slightly.

His blue eye looked down at the piece of paper for a brief moment and he nodded.

"…"

She looked away from the intensity of his stare and shuffled her weight to her left, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't trust Itachi; don't believe anything that he'll tell you."

Her chocolate brown eyes widened and she looked back at him with her mouth dropped. How did he know the name of the man that she'd been wondering about? And just what did he mean by don't believe anything that he'll tell you? Kimberly took a step away from him and stared.

"You wanna know who I am don't you?" He questioned her.

"Well that's not exactly what was going through my mind but yes," she responded, watching him suspiciously.

He signed and gazed at her softly, "My name is Deidara."

* * *

><p>"What are you going here?" Chyenne whispered harshly to the black haired male who had been assigned to sit next to her.<p>

Sasuke seemed to decide that it was better to simply ignore her, and did just that.

She growled softly and sank back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Samantha, blonde girl across from her, was watching the Uchiha closely, as were most of the girls in the class which was shocking. From what Chyenne had noticed with most of the whole school, they were extremely racist and prejudice towards Asians. Which in most cases made her mad; except for right now. Seeing as most of the girls were looking at him as if they were about to rape him, she decided that she didn't like him, going against the sudden joy she felt with him next to her. She absolutely refused to be like the rest of the people in the school. It was something that she always did, no matter what she would never be the same as everyone else.

"Okay get your notebooks out we're going to be taking some notes," Mrs. Remand said, walking to the front of the room with her coffee in hand. She then picked up a black marker and started to write on the board, "Today we're going to talk about sexual reproduction because I think that you should all know the correct terms instead of the slang words that your friends tell you, so I want you turn to the person next to you and tell them what you know."

Chyenne's face turned bright red as she slowly turned towards Sasuke. He shook his head and stared at her.

"You first," he voice held an amused tone to it which made her want to scream in embarrassment.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she opened her mouth, her cheeks a bright pink, "Okay well-"

**I'm going to tease you all with this much and finish it all later XD Suckers don't know what's coming up but I do, it's all in my noggin, and this chapter has been brought to you by: Teachers not paying attention to what I'm doing on my net book, I swear if they actually checked, I wouldn't have had this done so soon, once again, I didn't proof read, so … You get it, anyways please review cause it makes REAAAAAAAAAAAAAALY happy to hear from you all! And read next chapter…if you like it? If you don't… Well then you're just not very opened minded and why did you read to the 4****th**** chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Uhhhh I feel that you are all smart enough to know that after this first line, when it's italicized it's a flashback, now you all know :) Enjoy!)

"_My name is Deidara and whether you believe me or not, I'm someone important to you."_

Kimberly scrunched her nose as she stared up at her ceiling. How could she possibly believe what he had told her when she didn't know the guy? She hadn't stayed out to much longer after he had told her that, mostly because it scared her to a point. But then again, it almost made her feel calm in a strange sort of way. However what made her feel really strange inside was the fact that she kept replaying the conversation in her head, over, and over. It was almost as if it was set on repeat. Even while she laid there sprawled out on her soft bed staring at the iced ceiling she could still hear his voice perfectly in her head:

_Kimberly stared up at the blonde in disbelief, "That's impossible, I've never seen you before!"_

_Deidara smiled softly and shook his head, his cascade of blonde hair shimmering in the warm sunlight. The girl's eyes widened slightly and she forced herself to breathe evenly. His beauty was so startling to her for she had never seen a man so elegant, yet so different. In so many ways he scared her, and yet all the same, she felt safe with him, this stranger. _

_Looking down at her small feet she licked her lips and spoke softly, "And just why should I believe you anyways?"_

"_Because," he sighed, "I've already told you, un. I'm someone close to you that you don't know right now, and Itachi isn't a good person."_

"_I'VE killed people," Kimberly huffed and rolled her eyes, "so what?"_

_Deidara sighed louder, "Just trust me on this. People aren't the way they seem to you, un."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

_He smiled, "Your parent's are hiding things from you…"_

* * *

><p>"Okay well… Uhh…" Chyenne murmured, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. "N-Normally when a couple love each other and have thought things through, t-they'll uhh…. Well you know, and then-"<p>

"Why do you where so much dark make-up?" Sasuke questioned, watching her closely.

She narrowed her eyes and glared, "That's completely off subject and it's-"

"You shouldn't wear it; honestly you look better without it, here."

The male leaded forward and placed his thumb on her eye, smearing her black eye liner. Her mouth dropped in anger and she swatted his hand away from her.

"Go away!"

"What's going on over here?" Mrs. Remand asked, walking over to them with her coffee in her hand.

"It's nothing, just a disagreement," Sasuke spoke coldly, eyeing the female across from him.

Chyenne glared at him angrily and wiped at the smudge around her eye. Who did he think he was anyways? Just because he just happened to be attractive and made her heart jump when he looked at her didn't mean that he had the right to tell her what to do. Oh if she could she would move…to the other side of the table.

"Well than let's get back to work you two."

Sasuke nodded and stared at the brunette, "You were saying?"

"As I was saying."

"You know it's not a good thing to grit your teeth."

Chyenne stood up and put her arms in the arm to get the teacher's attention, "Mrs. Remand can I be moved?"

The woman turned and looked at the two of them, then sipped from her coffee, "No, I think you two are doing just fine over there."

A frown spread across the girl's lips and she sat back down in her seat. She could feel the Uchiha's eyes on her but she didn't pay any attention to it as she spoke, "After a male and female have sexual intercourse –if protection isn't used- a sperm cell with join with a egg cell and-"

Sasuke leaned towards her, causing her to look up at him, only, he wasn't looking at her. No, he was looking past her towards the door. Chyenne watched him as a he sneered at the wooden door. What was he seeing that no one else was? But then the look was gone and he simply stared with a blank expression.

* * *

><p>Kimberly sighed loudly as she stabbed her food violently. Her parents might have gotten mad at her, if it wasn't for the fact that she did it every day. It was completely normal for her to act like her food was a human. Oh she couldn't wait to be able to hunt. She was already fantasying about tearing their smooth necks open and ripping- Oh her mother made chocolate pudding!<p>

"Kimberly…" Her Apa spoke slowly, "why do I smell, human on you?"

The girl stiffened and looked up at her father. She should have thought more about not changing before she ate supper with the family. Naturally she'd noticed that Deidara was mortal from his scent but her father had an undying hatred towards them that made his sent of them so much stronger.

And now a human had told her that her parents were lying to her… Why would she believe him over them? Experience told her that they weren't hiding anything at all.

Her father slammed his silverware down, "Kimberly, answer my question."

"I uh… I was at the market earlier and uh, a man was selling slaves that he had bought from the faeries that they were done with."

"I see," her father nodded and went back to his food.

Kimberly let a sigh escape her lips as she devoured her pudding. Sure she'd only met one faery in her lifetime thus far but it was a perfect excuse for her. The faeries were always taking human and enslaving them and when they were considered useless they were killed or sold to others to use. Truth was she was rather fascinated with them and wouldn't mind visiting them someday.

"Can I get you anything else?" A smooth deep, dark voice questioned her.

She felt a chill run down her back and she couldn't resist the feeling to relax completely in her chair. Her father looked up and glared hard at the man behind her. Kimberly turned her head slow and looked up at a tall, lean but muscular man. His long black hair was pulled back behind his head in a low ponytail while he left his bangs to frame the side of his face down to his chin. Her heart thudded hard in her chest to the point that she could have sworn that everyone in the house could have heard it.

The man leaned towards her with a blank, almost pained expression, "I asked, if there was anything I get for you?"

* * *

><p>"Go away Hidan…"<p>

"Meow."

"I'm not in the mood to hold you right now," Chyenne glared at the animal while brushing her long currently tangled hair.

"Meeooooow."

"I don't have time! It's 7:15 and I'm not gonna be ready for the damn bus if you keep bothering me!"

"Meow…" The black kitten purred as he rubbed his side against her leg and gazed up at her.

A sigh escaped her lips, "Alright fine."

The teenager took a seat on her bed and picked up the fluffy cat and held him in her arms. She ran her fingers through the dark fur that covered his back and head. Every so often she would trail her finger down the white trail that started at his mouth and ran down his chest. A louder sigh escaped her lips and she looked at her refection. She scowled when she realized that she was actually do as he had said… She was going to go to school without a trace of makeup, something she hadn't done since the fifth grade…

**It sucked I'm sorry, anyways please review, I'm not gonna make an extremely long author's note this time. But please review, and next chapter I'll try to respond to your review or questions at the end of the chapter, bye. By the way… We ate a fruit first period that numbed our mouth :/ does anyone know what it's called by chance? It looked like a tomato…**


	6. Chapter 6

A loud sigh escaped Kimberly's lips as she tossed around on her bed. Her heart fluttered in her chest still, as her mind forced her to hear his voice repeatedly. It soothed her, made her feel whole and wanted. This stranger had seemed to have taken control of her mind. All night she had been tossing and turning, wanting nothing more than to see him…to be near him. The feelings startled her in a way that scared her, but in so many other ways she'd never felt so alive a day in her life. Her body felt foreign to her now as she laid awake, hoping to dream of him. These were things that had never crossed her mind before. But a smile graced her soft lips as she sat up slowly and looked out her window.

It was clear sky and the moon was full, shining vibrantly in the black sky. Stars glittered and seemed to wink at her as a soft calming breezes blew into her iced room. Kimberly grinned as a craving set its place in her mind and she got up.

Slowly she made her way out of her room and padded barefoot down the hallway. The soft pitter patter of her feet reminded her of when she was a small girl and had been running across the ice. Naturally she had slipped and not too gracefully at that but it was a memory that she clung to none the less. She crossed her arms in front of herself as she reached a small hand out and opened the kitchen door.

"What are you doing up?"

Kimberly's chocolate brown eyes grew wide as she felt a shiver run her back for a second time that day. She turned slowly and looked up into the obsidian eyes that belonged to the man who had been plaguing her mind.

"I'm hungry," she said quickly, trying her hardest to look away from his cold gaze.

"You should be up at this time."

"But I'm hungry."

"You shouldn't be up," he persisted.

"I. Want. Food."

The dark haired male sighed loudly and walked into the kitchen, "Alright, we'll make this quick than."

Kimberly followed after him and watched as he started pulling things out of the fridge. It was strange to her. She'd watched many of the servants cook –Movei in particular- but he seemed to move with such ease around the small area. She could smell that he was mortal but if she couldn't she would have guessed that he was one of them. But a question was starting to eat at her and she couldn't help but wonder… Why would her father allow a human in the house? And then there was a simpler question…

"What's your name?" Kimberly questioned, taking a seat on the bar stool in front of the counter that he was working on.

He seemed to think about her question while he worked and picked up a cutting knife as he sliced into a loaf of bread.

The teenager watched as his bangs feel in front of his eyes and she couldn't resist the urge to reach forward and brush them away. As the tips of her fingers brushed across his cheek she felt a shock run down her body all the way to her toes and back up; she couldn't help but tremble slightly. Before she could pull away however his hand shot up and his slender fingers wrapped around her small wrist. She felt so sure that he was feeling the same way she was. Slowly she looked up at him with a soft gaze, and she felt her heart drop to her stomach at the glare she received.

He tossed her hand away from him quickly as if she hand stung him and spoke coldly, "Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

><p>The bell rang loudly dismissing the students from their second period classes. Chyenne stood to her feet and gathered her books up in her arms. She sighed softly and brushed her eyes, slowly growing used to the fact that she no longer wore any type of eye makeup. Her blue eyes wondered upward and she forced down the smile that was trying to show itself when she noticed Sasuke waiting for her in the doorway. With a growl loud enough for him to hear she walked past him swiftly. A small smile spread across her pink lips as she felt his arm brush against hers as he walked next to her.<p>

"Hey…"

Chyenne ignored the soft feminine voice and continued walking. Sasuke had stopped however and had looked behind them. A girl from Chyenne's class stood looking at him, her highlighted hair dropping past her shoulders and her small nose perked up slightly. The Uchiha shot his hand back and stopped the brunette from leaving him behind and he sighed at the girl.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned, sound extremely annoyed.

"Wow…" The girls smiled, Sydney, Chyenne realized. "I've never noticed how ripped you are before."

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes as her classmate's brown eyes moved over the Uchiha's muscular arms.

"You must be a football player… God I've never noticed how hot you are…"

Chyenne's eyes widened as she watched Sydney approach Sasuke.

The girl lifted her hand up and brushed her fingers across his arms, "So… When did you wanna meet up?"

Blue eyes narrowed, _'Meet up?'_

"We're not meeting up," Sasuke spoke bluntly.

"Oh we're not?" Sydney pouted, running her red finger tips down his broad chest.

Chyenne fisted her hands tightly and bit down on her lip as she took small steps towards the pair, her anger rising swiftly.

"No, we're not," the Uchiha growled, clearly irritated with the girls attention.

The blonde female leaned towards his ear and spoke loud enough for both of them to hear, "We could have so much fun! I'm so much better than Markee over there is! I guarantee I would look ten times better at your side than she does right now. Besides, my dad's the principle; we could get away with anything! To add to all that," she leaned closer, "I could please you in more than ways than one."

Chyenne glared darkly at the female in front of her. She felt two things: the first was that her nails were biting into her skin as she clawed her pale palms; the second was her knuckles against the perky upturned nose of her classmate.

Sydney cried out as she feel to floor, her hands holding onto her nose as it gushed out a thick trail of blood. Sasuke looked back at the brunette with a surprised look as she continued to glare at the taller girl. Her knuckles were splattered with a crimson liquid from Sydney's nose and she continued to replay the moment, the feel, of breaking the chick's nose. Chyenne bit back a smirk, hoping that she'd slammed part of her face in.

She didn't care that she was the principle's daughter. She didn't care if she got herself into serious trouble. The only thing that worried her was that she was like all the other girls… She had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha.

**Okay I actually like this chapter for a change! Seriously I enjoyed typing all of it. And instead of doing two parts for each I only did one for each as you can see. And I suggest you read icyprincess1's story An Enchanted Curse, she just started it but it's really really good! But anyways I hoped you all liked it as much as I did and please review! …Now I shall comment on reviews from the last chapter:**

**XxRosELovERxX****: I shall not tell what he saw… Yet XP And was this a fast enough update? Lol**

**I3aI3y I300 – BaBy Boo**** (I couldn't tell if it was I or l from my phone, don't kill me! TT^TT): I'm guessing he's more pissed because he's back… But hey who knows, I don't ^^; And I honestly don't know what the fruit was. It was like a tomato that was orange, and when you ate it felt like you'd just ate a paper towel only you couldn't move your tongue… It was weird…**

**Tsuki Chan****: You're review made my day, seriously I was happy all day after reading it. And uhhhh I shall not talk about Deidara, he could be protecting her, or he could not be. Soon enough I plan to reveal what's going on with Itachi, and Sasuke… I'm not sure on that one, my mind is always somewhere else when I'm writing ^^;**

**icyprincess1****: You're so smart XD And honestly I had intended to make that scene perverted because of its subject but I got lazy. And I love typing Kimberly because it makes me giggle, there's so much I can do with her character XD**

**m.e****: Woman, your gonna come and get me either way, so get over it -.- Besides, you're bored without me XD**

**Sugar-Spice-Everything Nice****: Thank you XD I hope you liked this chapter too, and I will never update this soon again, there is a certain person I blame for making me update so soon…**

**Okay now I'm done with that… Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kimberly stared wide eyed at the black haired man as he returned to preparing her snack. Itachi, the man that Deidara had warned her about. How could he be a bad person when he made her feel so… Well she wasn't exactly sure how he made her feel but she knew that it wasn't a bad feeling. Part of her was upset with herself for liking him when he treated her as if she were nothing at all. To him she seemed to be no one special; she wasn't used to not being held high…and she liked it. He was making her feel like a real person, instead of the king's daughter.

Kimberly shook her head, feeling slightly cheesy with her feelings towards the man.

"There," Itachi muttered, placing the plate in front of her. "Eat and go back to bed."

Looking up at him she took in every little detail she could, every hair that was slightly out of place, they way his eyes watched her every movement as if she were some goddess in his eyes. She stiffened, her eyes locked with his. He treated her like she was no one, but the look in her eyes told her differently.

Picking up her sandwich and sinking her teeth into the food she watched him in wonder. He truly was a wonderfully odd person. However there was one thing that she was sure of; he had just made the best sandwich she had ever tasted! The flavors blended perfectly and the whole thing seemed to melt on her tongue. If she wouldn't have taken a bite from the food she wouldn't have guessed that it was even possible for a sandwich to melt on one's tongue. But apparently it was.

Taking another bite of her food Kimberly forced herself to smile, so she wasn't completely over the fact that he'd tossed her hand away roughly, sue her.

"This is good, thank you."

"Hn."

She took another bite, "So, what made you come work here? You're human right?"

Itachi sighed in irritation and turned around, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard behind him, "I am human; I came here for my own business, none of yours."

"Actually it is my business."

The man didn't answer as he walked over the metallic fridge and pulled it open. He reached into the cool container and pulled out a gallon of milk. His stride was elegant and smooth as he moved back to where he'd placed the glass on the cupboard and poured a full glass of milk.

Extending the glass out her he kept his face void of emotion, "Here, drink."

"Uhh thanks," Kimberly murmured between bites of her wonderful sandwich, taking the glass from him.

However as her fingers brushed over his an electric shock shook her and the glass slipped from her grip and landed with a loud clatter on the table.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, standing quickly and a rag at the corner and wiping at the milk, ignoring the fact that glass was mixed into it.

Itachi watched her as bits of glass started to cut into her warm flesh and blood slipped past the openings in her hands. He watched as she ignored it and continued at the chore that she had made for herself. He didn't flinch, he didn't look away. He pretended he didn't care, he watched as the milk turned pink. Then he closed his eyes…

* * *

><p><em>The room was softly lit, and furniture lavishly decorated the moderately sized living room. On the floor baby toys were spread across a carpeted floor. Chyenne stood and stared in awe, slowly looking around the room to see what other wonders it possessed. Her blue eyes widened when she felt arms wrap around her waist and she was lifted up into the air, pressing her against a broad warm chest. She was spun around slowly and she couldn't hold down the giggle that escaped her throat.<em>

_Behind her a deep smooth voice chuckled and placed her back on her feet. She felt warm and fuzzy inside, and for the life of her she wanted nothing more than to feel those arms around her small form again._

_Turning around to wrap her arms around the man her eyes went wide. Standing in front of her was a girl. She didn't look that much older than her, but she was taller. Her brown hair fell down her back and her brown eyes watched her closely. The girl seemed to glow, her naturally tanned skin making Chyenne feel as if she were ghostly white. Part of her knew who the woman was, but another part of her felt as if she were repressing any memories. The girl watched her with knowing eyes, and she pointed behind Chyenne, her lips curling into a soft smile. _

_Chyenne frowned slightly and turned around. Her eyes softened when the man who had been laughing scooped her up into his arms and held her against him. The man, HER man kissed her nose softly and gave her a gentle smile. She looked into his eye, his deep obsidian eyes that she knew so well._

_Sasuke smiled back at her, holding her in his arms as if she was the only thing he'd ever need. And in her heart, she knew that he was the only thing she'd ever need. She wanted to never let go of him. To hold him close and forget everything that was eating away at her heart. Some type of pain that was slowly killing her that she couldn't seem to figure out. The only she knew was that her heart was undeniably wrapped around Sasuke Uchiha's finger and he hers. How she knew that she didn't know, but something in her told her that it was true. That he was hers and she was his._

_Closing her eyes she rested her head on his chest and smiled happily. Her heart pounded in her chest, as if it was trying to push all of her love to him. She looked up towards him, her blue eyes tearing up with happiness, but as her eyes made contact with his, her heart jumped a beat ahead. She was no longer looking up at those loving obsidian eyes; instead she stared into angry violet orbs that held her still in place. Slowly she managed to turn her head back towards the girl._

_The girl's features had saddened as a blonde haired man pulled her close. She struggled against him frantically, reaching outwards towards Chyenne…or past her, for help. Her brown eyes were clouded with tears and she seemed to go limp against the blonde male._

_Chyenne pulled free from the strange man that held her and stepped towards the girl. They stared at each other in a dazed way, both of them seeming to know each other but somehow clueless. Opening her mouth the girl seemed to mouth something to her, a question perhaps?_

_Chyenne leaned towards her fully intending on asking her what she had said but instead she uttered one word, a word that she'd never said, but that she recognized it. And as it passed her lips she knew the girl as well, and memories of her flooded into her mind painfully, and suddenly she wished that she'd never seen her._

_Dropping down to her knees, she looked back up at the taller female, "Why…?" Her voice cracked and her eyes teared up, "Why'd you do it… Kimberly?"_

_The girl didn't respond, but just stared down at her with sad eyes._

**That's where I leave you all ^^; I'm being lazy so this will be short this time. I hope it was alright. And PLEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE review :( Reviews make me happy. And I've been sick for the past two weeks, so that's why it took me so long to finish this, sorry! Anyways review please, and if you want to read a good story, I suggest that you read either of icyprincess1's stories. They're both really good, but don't take my word for it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kimberly sighed loudly as she looked around a large evergreen. She was bored as…well…she didn't know but she was bored. Hunting season had finally started and much to her irritation and added boredom, she hadn't killed anyone yet. Her fingers were twitching with the desire to kill, literally.

"Here people people," she called quietly.

Her voice didn't make much of a sound; seeing as she really didn't want to make too much noise. Almost every little sound made her heart pound with excitement, and then fall into her chest when it was an annoying animal. Kimberly sighed loudly and kicked a piece of wood over.

"So… Have you had any luck?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder.

Movei smiled at her lightly and shook her head, "I've been tempted to go into a town and just let lose."

"That's a great idea! It'll just have to be a small town…"

"Already found one!" Movei grinned.

Kimberly smiled brightly and laughed lightly. That's what she liked so much about Movei; she tended to have everything planned out, for the most part.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Chyenne snapped, clenching her milk in her hand tightly.<p>

Sasuke looked at her as he placed his tray down across from her. He said nothing but sat down and picked up his fork.

"…I'm going to be eating my lunch, so if you would, please, shut up."

The girl shook her head, her hair thankfully hiding the blush on her cheeks. She could feel eyes on her from the girls that she sat with and it caused her hand shake. She'd been kicked out of school for the remainder of last week and Monday. By then she'd been able to push parts of her strange dream away. However she now found herself staring at a certain Uchiha a lot more then she'd like to admit. But more so, she couldn't stop wondering about this Kimberly person, but she forced herself to remember that she was nothing more than a dream.

"Soooo, why's he sitting here?" Shelby, a black haired girl asked, elbowing Chyenne in the side.

She looked over at the girl and frowned slightly, "How should I know?"

Shelby shrugged and went back to eating her lunch. Chyenne sighed loudly and jumped slightly as she felt a foot tap against hers repeatedly. Her blue eyes flashed up to the Uchiha across from her who was watching her silently while taking a bite from his sandwich. She narrowed her eyes, oh, it was so on.

* * *

><p>Kimberly smiled to herself evilly as she pulled a pudding out of a new package. The small town store was now splattered with blood, as was Kimberly herself, and she had to admit, she missed the feeling. Honestly it had been way to long since she had last killed.<p>

"Kimberly?"

The brunette blinked repeatedly, she'd heard that voice before. She tilted her head to the side and looked back.

A blonde man was staring at her, his blue eyes studying her, Deidara, she remembered. Oh lord, he looked almost better than the first time she'd seen him.

"What do you want?"

Deidara frowned, "Not even a hello, un?"

"Hello, what do you want?" Kimberly asked starting to get frustrated.

Seriously, she would much rather be sinking her nails into flesh right now. Who could blame her? The rush from it all was probably about the same thing she'd feel if she was taking drugs.

Looking back up at the blonde she couldn't suppress the butterflies that had suddenly erupted in her stomach. Damn him; just damn him for being so freaking good looking. The way the sun made his blonde locks look like streams of gold, and how could anyone avoid the brilliant blue of his eyes?

"You've been spending time with Itachi, un."

Oh… That's what he wanted…

"What's your point?" She questioned, taking a bite of her pudding and letting the chocolaty goodness calm her.

"He's no good for you, un. You're only gonna end up hurt."

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "I'd like to see him try. He's only a servant anyways."

So what if the man made her feel as if she was in bliss just by looking at her with those- Oh lord…

The man frowned and stepped forward, "I'm sorry, un."

"You're sorry?" She raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"This…"

Just as she was about to question him further her eyes became heavy. Her snack dropped from her hand and she feel to her knees. Looking up at him with a confused expression she could see the pain etched in his handsome features, and then everything faded to black before her eyes…

* * *

><p>'<em>Flipping the page again,'<em> Chyenne thought to herself as she turned the page of the text book that she was, "reading".

Normally she'd just read it and get it over with, but not today, and there were two reasons for that: one, the girls in the room wouldn't stop asking Sasuke stupid ass questions and persisted that he speak Japanese to them; two, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes on her page and off of him.

She hated it. Well she hated a lot of things, for example, the fact that if she remembered correctly, just a few weeks ago the whole school was racist bastards towards Asians in general but now suddenly couldn't get enough of them. Plus she hated the way her heart reacted when he looked at her, as if she was some fangirl or something.

Fisting a hand in her hair she sighed in annoyance and continued to pretend reading. Her ears were filled with giggles from across the room. Okay, she'd had enough. Looking up and slamming her book shut she slumped back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She crossed her legs and glared at the group across from her. Just because the teacher wasn't in the room the girls felt that they could get away with anything.

"Oh Sasuke that's so cool!" One of the girls shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Can I feel your muscles?" Sydney asked, leaning towards him.

Chyenne narrowed her eyes at her but remained seated.

Sasuke glanced over at her. She swore she saw a playfully gleam in his dark eyes but he looked away before she could look again.

"Sure."

Sydney giggled excitedly and placed her hand on his arm, "Wow, you are strong."

Okay, that was it. Chyenne stood to her feet, picked up her water bottle, and walked towards them. Much to Sydney's luck the teacher walked into the room at that moment.

"What are you doing out of your seat Miss Markee?" The teacher asked, holding onto a stack of papers.

Screw the teacher. She unscrewed the cap to her bottle and poured the cold liquid on the opposing female bitterly.

Dropping the water bottle, Chyenne looked up at the teacher and started walking forward again, "Going to the principal's office."

* * *

><p><em>Kimberly yawned tiredly and rolled over, her brown eyes widening as she realized arms were wrapped around her. She peaked over her shoulder and smiled softly. Itachi laid behind her, his face content while he breathed evenly due to his current state of sleep. Sitting up she slowly pried his arms from around her, she then stood to her feet and walked over to the far side of her room. A smile spread across her face as she leaned forward and cooed into an elegant looking crib.<em>

_A happy giggle erupted from the child that was lying in its bed. The baby cooed back at her and held its arm up towards her, asking to be picked up. Kimberly smiled brightly and leaned down, picking up the baby happily. She cradled the child in her arms and cooed softly, humming to small being and smiling all the while. The baby's creamy brown eyes seemed to sparkle as it pulled on her hair. She ran her fingers through the child's black curls and kissed its forehead._

"_Mama will feed you in a minute," Kimberly cooed softly, trying her best not the wake the man who still slept._

_The baby made a face at her and blew a spit bubble up towards its mother. Popping the bubble Kimberly smiled even brighter._

"_You're awake," she murmured softly as strong arms wrapped around her waist._

_Itachi rested his head on her should and gazed down at their child, "How is she?"_

"_Probably hungry," the female mussed, resting back against the Uchiha._

_The small child giggled happily and held her arms out to her father, then pouted when he didn't immediately take her from her mother. Itachi chuckled softly and picked his daughter up and held her to him._

_Kimberly dropped her gaze, "Always going for the guys, I see how it is."_

_Itachi laughed at her and kissed her on the cheek, "Stop complaining, just because she wanted to be held by Sasuke instead of you that one time doesn't mean that she hates you."_

"_Does to."_

_The man shook his head causing his unbound hair to fall over his bare chest and cover the baby's eyes._

"_Come on love, we have a hungry girl to feed."_

_With that said Itachi walked out of the room. Kimberly smiled happily and walked out the door. She made her way to the kitchen and pulled a jar of baby food from the fridge. Sitting the jar down she grabbed a small spoon from one of the drawers and turned her eyes to the calendar._

"_Hey, Itachi do you wanna cross yesterday off please."_

_She sat down in front of her baby and unscrewed the lid off the jar. Looking at the label she smiled at the child._

"_Mmm peaches and apples for breakfast, yummy."_

_The little girl didn't seem to be paying attention and she kicked her feet. She blew spit bubbles and looked around curiously despite the fact that she'd been in the room hundreds of times before. Kimberly scooped some of the glop onto the spoon and held it to her daughter's rosy lips. _

_The mother frowned. Something was strange. Kimberly looked over her child's shoulder._

"_Itachi, would you please-"_

_Her eyes widened and a scream erupted from her lips as Itachi brought a blade down swiftly and struck the happy child._

* * *

><p>Chyenne grumbled to herself as she walked down the hall. Damn hormones, well damn everything, it all pissed her off right now. She had gotten lucky and hadn't gotten into any trouble. And thank god the day was over, or else she might have pulled all the blonde hair out of Sydney's head. She could hear yelling behind her but she chose to ignore it as she reached her locker. Swiftly she put the combination into the lock and pulled her locker open. Chyenne frowned slightly when she heard her name. The voice sounded deep, strange, but very familiar.<p>

Turning around her breath caught in her throat and her books slipped from her fingers as she jumped back against her locker. Behind her stood a man, a tall, built man that made her feel as if she were just a small child compared to him. His lavender eyes watched her with amusement as he slowly grinned down at her. She swallowed loudly and looked over his shoulder the best she could.

Behind him she could see Sasuke looking towards them with an angry expression, and Sydney clinging to his arm. Chyenne frowned slightly. She looked back up at the tall man, his hair a shocking silver tone.

He smiled down at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her down the hall towards the exit.

"What are you doing? My books!" Chyenne cried, trying to break away from him.

"The bastard behind us will get them."

Her lip trembled as she looked behind herself towards Sasuke. Her heart was pounding and her blood rushed through her veins. She felt scared of the man who had a firm grip on her, but looking back at the Uchiha who watched her made her feel worse. He looked as if everything around him had crashed down, and she felt like crying. She didn't know what for and it wasn't because of Sasuke, that much she knew. No, these strange emotions were directed towards the man who hand a firm grip on her arm.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Kimberly screamed loudly, shooting straight up from her spot on the floor.<p>

Sweat had collected on her skin and her heart felt as it was about to burst. Tears pooled in her eyes as she toppled over, and held herself tightly.

Deidara stared down at her sadly and watched as she sobbed into her hands. He knew there was no form of comfort he could offer her for what she had seen.

"I-Is it true?" She questioned breathlessly, trying to calm herself. "I-I mean, was it real?"

The blonde stared down at her, and said nothing.

**Okay, so… Yeaaaah… I blame the music I was listening to for this chapter. Was it bad? Was it good? Please don't stop reading this if this chapter confused you cause I swear I'll get all of it cleared up, I'm just going with what plot ideas I have for this story. Anyways I love hearing from you guys, seriously it really makes my day to hear from you all. So, please review, seriously, I really do update faster the more you guys review. Because it helps me know what you all think, what you all feel about it, and what I could do better. I just get excited to type more when I get reviews because, well you get it lol Anyways please review, I'm sorry that the review button doesn't giggle, I'm currently writing a strong, big worded complaint about the no giggling issue. Seriously, everyone would want to press the review if it did something. Anyways please review and read the next update when it comes out, if you want to, noooo pressure. But it'd be much appreciated :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Kimberly sat by her window, staring out at the cloudy sky with a blank expression. She just didn't feel ready to go and face Itachi. He'd treated her as if she was dirt under his shoe and now she'd watched him kill their child. Deidara had explained it all to her, from the fact that she'd had her mother erase her memory, to the fact that she had been married to Itachi- for about a year actually. The blonde had also told her that she'd loved himself too, but Itachi had forced her to be with him and she'd forced herself to be happy with what he allowed her to have.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she stood to her feet. She'd have to face the mortal at some point, and frankly she didn't understand why she, an immortal, should fear a mortal man. She hated the way things always turned out. He was a very attractive man after all, but apparently he wasn't meant to be her attractive man.

Kimberly sighed again; life just wasn't fair to her. She walked out of her room swiftly and down the hallway. She could feel her stomach turning from her hunger. A pudding cup sounded extremely good at the moment. Actually, now that she thought about it, maybe she would go get a pudding cup. With her new found goal and smile on her face she began to skip down the beautiful hallway.

Unfortunately her happiness was short lived as she noticed a certain man standing in front of her. Her features hardened and she stared at him with blank look in her eye. Her lips turned into a frown however when she noticed the look on his face. He looked upset, hurt, and oddly broken as he stared at her.

His dark eyes looked down, then back up at her, and his voice reached her ear with the feeling of silk on her skin, "I need to talk to you, Kimberly."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we going?" Chyenne snapped at the man who still hadn't told her his name.<p>

The man stared at the road in concentration but his brows met in the center of his forehead, showing his irritation with her.

"I'm serious! I'll pull this car over if you don't tell me!" She threatened.

The man's purple eyes shifted to her, "I'd like to see you try."

Her blue eyes narrowed. Okay so she was probably not going to jump over the middle counsel just to hit the man and possible poke out his rather attractive looking eyes. Then there was also the strange feeling –besides the one of wanting to murder him- that she should reach over and scratch him behind his ears.

'_No Chyenne, he is not a kitty.'_

The man ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends softly and released and annoyed sigh. His eyes flickered over to her then back on the road. He looked like he wanted to say something, but to her, he just looked kinda constipated…in an oddly attractive way. Oh lord…

"So, why'd you kidnap me again?"

He sighed, "I need to tell you something."

"I'm sure you do," she rolled her eyes. "Because most creepy assholes just kidnap people to tell them something."

"The name's Hidan," he glared, then murmured, "and it'd better be creepy sexy."

Chyenne rolled her eyes again and sighed, "Okay, Hi-" Her eyes widened, "Hi-Hidan?"

The silver haired man smirked, "I see, so you do remember."

* * *

><p>Kimberly sat down on the plump couch and happily shoved her spoon into her mouth, the chocolately (AN: HOW THE HELL IS THAT NOT A WORD!) goodness threatening to take over her senses.

"Sooo, you wanted to talk to me?" She questioned, licking some remaining chocolate off of her lips.

Itachi sighed and looked down, then back up at her, "You've been talking to Deidara."

"So? Wait, you know him?"

"You could say that…"

Okay so she should be at least a little bit pissed at him, but right now, the chocolate was sending into her super happy state and she just couldn't get past the fact that, oh she didn't know, HE KILLED HER BABY OF WHICH SHE COULDN'T REMEMBER!

"She misses you, Kimberly…"

Her brown eyes widened and she stared at him, then they narrowed, "Don't talk about something of which you-"

"I didn't kill her Kimberly."

"Remember what? That my cat has the same name as you?"

Hidan raised his eyebrow, "You named your cat after me?"

Chyenne made a face, "I don't know you, how could I name my cat after you?"

"It seems logically to me," he shrugged.

"I feel like the creepiness is warring off…"

He shrugged again, "Whatever you wanna believe bitch."

"And here I thought we were making a connection," she pouted mentally wondering if jumping from the moving vehicle could kill her or not. Guessing from the fact that the tires on the pickup where quite a bit larger then they needed to be and that the man was speeding, she decided that it probably wasn't the safest thing to do.

Hidan looked over her with a strange expression that only made her think that he really was constipated. A longing sigh escaped his lips as he focused on the road ahead once more.

"Anyways ways, I need to tell you something."

"Stop repeating yourself, it makes you sound stupider then what you are."

"Thanks?" He raised an eyebrow, not looking at her. "Stop side tracking me."

"No, I'm gonna keep side tracking you cause then you'll forget about raping me."

Hidan laughed at her statement, "Bitch, if I wanted to rape you I would have already, trust me."

"Riiiiiight."

"Stop it! I'm gonna talk now or slit your throat, which do you prefer?"

Chyenne fell quiet and pretended to zip up her lips.

He sighed, "Anyways, about Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KILL HER?" Kimberly snapped, and then her eyes started to tear up as she realized she had just wasted her treat in the man's hair which oddly, didn't make him look any worse. CURSE HIM AND HIS- Ahem.<p>

"Just what I said," Itachi said, ignoring the pudding that was running down the side of his head. He was rather good at ignoring things, she decided. "Listen to me alright? Deidara-"

"Deidara hasn't been anything but nice to me," Kimberly said stubbornly, standing to her feet and fisting her hands. "He told me the truth about what happened and why you think you're better than me, why my parents let you here, and why I've been feeling like I'm forgetting stuff. It's your fault, and you can't even man up and admit it. You even killed our baby. You're just weak, and pathetic."

Itachi stared at her hard, his jaw tight as if she'd slapped him across the face. That look struck her in a way she didn't understand. She felt hurt and like she needed to warp her arms around him and simply be held. She felt like he was the only person who she'd ever need.

Despite her feelings she gave him a disgusted look and walked out of the room. She didn't know where she was going for she felt numb. She couldn't see where she was going for her eyes were clouded. The only thing she knew was that she was getting away from him, the exact opposite of what she wanted, of what she needed. Still however she kept walking. She refused the feelings of wanting to turn around and apologize to him; she even refused to let her mind think about him. It was his fault that her memory would never be the same, that she'd lost a whole year of her life. She forced herself to see all of the bad things that would come about again if she turned and ran to him as her heart was screaming for her to do. No matter how much she wanted to, she would refuse it to the end. He was nothing but a liar and a baby killer, she'd seen that much with her own eyes and she refused to think it possible, for it all to be a lie.

* * *

><p>"You talk about Sasuke a lot… Are you sure you're not one of his fangirls in disguise?"<p>

"You talk a lot for a depressed friendless girl," he glared at the road, probably pretending it was her.

Chyenne sighed loudly and looked out the window, deciding better then to ask him any more questions.

"Can I finish now?"

"…"

"Ahhh the silent treatment now huh? Well good, because now I can say what I want to without worry of you jumping in with your annoying voice."

"My voice isn't annoying," she murmured.

"Yeah, and I'm not hot."

Chyenne shook her head and looked out the window. If this was his idea of kidnapping her then he wasn't very smart.

"Now where was I, oh yeah, about Sasuke. Truth is, he's not exactly the way he makes you see him as."

She frowned, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He motioned her to lean towards him by wiggling his finger. When she leaned towards him with reluctance he pressed his pointer finger to the center of her forehead, and everything around her blurred until it was nothing but black.

**Okay originally this chapter was going to be longer but I changed my mind :( Sorry, anyways I hope it was alright, I'm not gonna make my author's note too long. But I thank all of you for reading and reviewing, it's why I bother updating at all :) So, thank you all a bunch I wish I could repay you in some way but sadly, tis not possible, so thanks again and please read the next chapter, and review for this one, that button doesn't click itself people**


End file.
